


Presente de Natal

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Spin-Off, UA, hearts on fire, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Em uma manhã especial o francês descobre o que é o melhor presente para seu amado.Spin off da fic Heart's on fire
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Presente de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic postada originalmente em 03/01/2011  
> Presente do 1º Amigo Secreto CdZ/2010 do Fórum Need For Fic para Ana Lee-chan Kiryuu
> 
> Lembretes: Esse plot surgiu do nada quando lembrei-me da Heart’s on Fire, onde Milo e Camus são pilotos de aviões tanques que ajudam a apagar incêndios nas florestas da Grécia. Não há necessidade de ler a outra fic para se entender essa.  
> Pesquisei muito para entender e saber se na Grécia e em Corintos nevava nessa época do ano. Achei esse site de onde encontrei o que queria, link nos comentários finais!
> 
> Beta-reader: Nana Pizani, minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que atura minhas neuras e ainda por cima me ajuda betando minhas loucuras. Querida, te adoro pra sempre! Merci

_**Corinto – Grécia** _

_**Dezembro** _

No horizonte, o sol fraco de inverno despontava para um novo dia. Um dia especial e festivo.

Esparramados na cama confortável, os dois pilotos nem sonhavam com o maravilhoso espetáculo que a natureza estava proporcionando lá fora.

Os corpos nus buscando aquecerem-se um ao outro. O cobertor grosso enrodilhando-os como se fosse um pequeno iglu.

Pela fresta da cortina grossa e pesada, um facho de luz iluminou parcamente o quarto que ainda encontrava-se envolto pela escuridão da noite que se despedia.

Já passava das oito da manhã quando o ruivo remexeu-se. Um leve sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Abraçou os braços que o cingiam pela cintura e os puxou para junto de seu peito. Lentamente abriu os olhos... olhos rubros e brilhantes. Bocejou. Coçou o rosto e, com cuidado e gentileza, tentou levantar-se, mas foi contido pelos braços fortes de seu amado grego.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo ao ter seu pescoço mordiscado. A respiração quente bem próxima à sua pele de alabastro. Tinha certeza que iria se formar uma marca no local dado a dor sentida, mas não importou-se. De nada adiantaria brigar ou esbravejar. O loiro tornaria a fazer e quem sabe até bem pior.

\- Onde pensa que vai, Camie? – A voz levemente rouca.

\- Bonjour, mon amour! (Bom dia, meu amor!) – Acariciou-lhe os braços e virou um pouco a cabeça. Queria ver-lhe o rosto, mas a posição não ajudava muito. – Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Murmurou.

\- Hmm... Tem que ir mesmo? Não pode esperar mais um pouquinho? – Perguntou tentando fazer charminho.

\- Hmm... Conheço esse ficar mais um pouquinho. – Camus revirou os olhos. – Sempre levantamos depois de quase uma hora.

\- E não é bom assim? – Questionou. Com ímpeto, deslizou uma das mãos pelo tórax dele e resvalou os dedos em um dos mamilos do francês. Na verdade, fizera de propósito. Queria provocá-lo.

\- Milo... S’il vous plaît! (Por favor!) Tenho mesmo que ir. – A voz levemente fria, mas aparentando certo desconforto por causa da ousadia do namorado.

\- É cedo... Estamos de férias. – Fez uma careta de desgosto. – Vá, mas volte logo. – Pediu. Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e, ao mesmo tempo, liberou o amado de seus braços.

\- Merci. (Obrigado) – Agradeceu o ruivo. Sentando na cama, esticou-se todo para pegar o robe que fora esquecido aos pés da cama. Vestiu-o ouvindo os protestos do loiro, que gostaria de vê-lo nu desfilando pelo quarto.

Após sair do banheiro, Camus parou observando o namorado. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e com os olhos fechados. Quis tirar proveito dessa situação. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio e espantou-se. Nunca dormia até tão tarde, mas na noite anterior haviam celebrado a ceia de Natal com os amigos da Brigada de Incêndio. Em resumo: foram um dos últimos a deixarem o local da confraternização.

Aproximou-se da janela e pela fresta observou o dia. Sorriu. Pensou em vestir-se e ir passear lá fora. Nevara um pouco durante a noite e ele sentia a temperatura um tanto mais baixa. Sentia falta disso... da neve e do vento na Champs Élysées. Ao resolver-se por sair e já com as roupas nas mãos, estacou bruscamente ao sentir as mãos do amado se fechando em seus pulsos.

\- Milo!

\- Onde vai, Camie? – Perguntou ao colar seu corpo nas costas dele.

\- Nevou. Vamos lá fora? – Convidou.

\- Hmm... você sabe que não gosto de baixas temperaturas e está bem abaixo de zero. – Protestou. Colou o corpo mais no do amado. – Vai... me peça qualquer coisa, menos isso. – Enquanto falava, soltou-lhe o cinto que segurava o robe. Deslizou as mãos pelo peitoral bem definido e livrou-o da peça de roupa que até então, impedia que os corpos de ambos se tocassem com maior intensidade. – Vamos voltar para a cama. Vamos aproveitar que a base não nos chama desde que o inverno chegou. – Ronronou bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do ruivo.

Sem esperar respostas, puxou o amado pelas mãos e o ajudou a deitar. Acomodou-se ao lado dele abraçando e unindo os corpos para que o calor de ambos propagasse e os aquecesse. Roçou os lábios nos do ruivo. Os olhos azuis muito brilhantes fincados nos rubros e frios.

\- Milo. – Chamou-o. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Haviam planejado tudo para o Natal que fugiria à regra do comemorado pelos gregos. Um lindo pinheiro ricamente enfeitado estava na sala, com vários presentes abaixo de seus galhos. Não queria estragar a festividade em si, pois sabia que tudo era um tanto novo para o amado.

\- Hmm... – O loiro sustentou-lhe o olhar. Deslizou a língua pelo contorno dos lábios do amado e sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Mas non vamos abrir os presentes de natal? – Perguntou.

\- Mais tarde. – Sorriu enigmático.

\- Mas...

\- Camus, ágape (amor). Há um ano atrás Papai Noel me deu meu melhor e mais precioso presente. – Respondeu com calma. Regozijou-se ao ver o francês enrubescer, mesmo com tanto tempo juntos, o grego ainda ficava encantado com essa reação do outro.

\- Milo...

\- Ora Camie, deixa de ser estraga prazeres. Quero aproveitar que estou sozinho com meu presente. – Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e espalhando lambidas, mordidas pelo rosto do ruivo, beijou-o apaixonadamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Link de pesquisa: http://www.weatherforecastmap.com/greece/corinth_/
> 
> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Não precisa reclamar e nem me olhar torto, Milo. Eu sei, sei que vai dizer que eu parei no melhor da festa e que eu poderia muito bem ter enveredado por algo quente e que derreteria seu cubinho de gelo ruivo, não é mesmo?
> 
> Milo: Pois é cara aquariana, eu pensei que você dizendo-se tão apaixonada por nós faria isso.
> 
> Camus: *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Acontece, mon ange, que essa loirinha nos trocou por Kardia e Dégel.
> 
> Ora... mas o que é isso? Ciúmes? Eu sempre me deliciei escrevendo com os dois, dêem chances para os outros agora, vai... E verdade seja dita... também são dois dourados e escorpiano e aquariano... E agora dá licença, ou realmente eu paro de fazer fics com vocês. Ou ainda pior, quem sabe eu não coloque o Saga no meio de vocês novamente. *pensamentos insanos.*
> 
> Camus: *segurando o escorpiano que já armava a Agulha Escarlate*
> 
> Se me fizer alguma coisa ai que faço de pirraça... *olhinhos brilhando incontidamente* Hmm... Acho bom... E me deixem agradecer.
> 
> Agradeço de coração quem leu essa fic. Sejam bonzinhos e façam uma ficwriter feliz. Comente.
> 
> Ana... querida, fiz meu melhor. Espero que tenha gostado.
> 
> Beijos  
> Theka


End file.
